The present invention relates to a waste disposal device for a pet.
One type of pet waste disposal device that is known in the prior art provides means for collecting the waste. This tye of disposal device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,233,588 to Thomas, 3,358,647 to Wilson, 3,745,974 to Karasz and 3,827,401 to Franzl makes no provision for effectively pouring the collected waste out of the device.